Question: Suppose
$$a(2+i)^4 + b(2+i)^3 + c(2+i)^2 + b(2+i) + a = 0,$$where $a,b,c$ are integers whose greatest common divisor is $1$.  Determine $|c|$.
Answer: Let $f(x) = ax^4+bx^3+cx^2+bx+a$. Thus, the problem asserts that $x=2+i$ is a root of $f$.

Note the symmetry of the coefficients.  In particular, we have $f\left(\frac 1x\right) = \frac{f(x)}{x^4}$ for all $x\ne 0$. Thus, if $x=r$ is any root of $f(x)$, then $x=\frac 1r$ is also a root.

In particular, $x=\frac 1{2+i}$ is a root. To write this root in standard form, we multiply the numerator and denominator by the conjugate of the denominator:
$$\frac 1{2+i} = \frac 1{2+i}\cdot\frac{2-i}{2-i} = \frac{2-i}5 = \frac 25-\frac 15i.$$Now we have two nonreal roots of $f$. Since $f$ has real coefficients, the conjugates of its roots are also roots. Therefore, the four roots of $f$ are $2\pm i$ and $\frac 25\pm\frac 15i$.

The monic quadratic whose roots are $2\pm i$ is $(x-2-i)(x-2+i) = (x-2)^2-i^2 = x^2-4x+5$.

The monic quadratic whose roots are $\frac 25\pm\frac 15i$ is $\left(x-\frac 25-\frac 15i\right)\left(x-\frac 25+\frac 15i\right) = \left(x-\frac 25\right)^2-\left(\frac 15i\right)^2 = x^2-\frac 45x+\frac 15$.

Therefore,
\begin{align*}
f(x) &= a(x^2-4x+5)\left(x^2-\frac 45x+\frac 15\right) \\
&= a\left(x^4-\frac{24}5x^3+\frac{42}5x^2-\frac{24}5x+1\right),
\end{align*}so
$a,b,c$ are in the ratio $1:-\frac{24}5:\frac{42}5$. Since $a,b,c$ are integers whose greatest common divisor is $1$, we have $(a,b,c) = (5,-24,42)$ or $(-5,24,-42)$. In either case, $|c|=\boxed{42}$.